1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber light apparatuses, and to balloons, including lighter than air balloons and heavier than air balloons, provided with optical fiber light apparatuses, and more particularly concerns optical fiber light apparatuses, and balloons, including lighter than air balloons and heavier than air balloons, provided with optical fiber light apparatuses, in which the optical fiber light apparatuses have at least one optical fiber and at least one fluorescent color applied to the at least one optical fiber, such that black light moving through the at least one optical fiber produces fluorescent colored light as the black light is emitted through the fluorescent color applied to the at least one optical fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers are well known and used for transmitting light from a light source to the desired illumination point.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,371,638, 5,857,760, 6,106,135, and 7,503,681, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/322,305 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0197192), which also is incorporated herein by reference, disclose various balloons illuminated by optical fiber.